A Good Master?
by SSApoofiepie94
Summary: Merlin learns that although Arthur is hard on him, there are far worse masters he could have been serving... My fist EVER fanfic, there shall be some Merlin Whump later but NO SLASH... EVER! rated T just in case for later
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin discovers that there are far worse Masters than his friend and master King Arthur and befriendfell mistreated servant...**

**This is my first fanfic so please play nicely =] If you like it I will continue with the story, but if not, I have other ideas, let me know... Constructively =P**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he heard the king yelling his name, he was picking up the pile of things he'd dropped when Gwaine and Percival had decided to trick the the next person coming around the corner by holding a piece of string across the hallway at ankle height and hiding behind a suit of armour. Once he'd fallen they'd run of laughing, leaving Merlin to pick up the stuff. Cursing, he saw that the sword he'd been carrying along with a pile of fresh laundry had sliced through Arthur's dress shirt he needed. Hearing another shout, Merlin quickly smiled and murmured a spell under his breath, his eyes flashing Gold as the shirt was magically mended.

After gathering all the stuff back into arms, he rushed off, reaching Arthur's room as the king was storming towards the door angrily, "Where the hell have you been Merlin, I need to be dressed before the visiting knights and dignitaries arrive. Did you sleep in again? Oh I get it, you were up all night at the tavern with Gwaine weren't you?" Placing the sword on the table and putting the freshly laundered clothes away, Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered darkly, "Like I'd get a chance to sleep in or go to the tavern with you being so lazy you big prat..." As he turned, Arthur raised an eyebrow and glared, "What was that _Mer_lin?" Stepping over to the bed, Merlin made it up, straightening the sheets, "Nothing." Arthur crossed his arms now, "Nothing what Merlin?"

"Nothing your royal pratness..." Merlin instantly regretted opening his mouth and ducked twice as an empty goblet and plate were thrown at his head. "Ah, Sorry sire..." Arthur stopped throwing things at his servant and waited for Merlin to give him his clothes. Ten minutes later he was attaching his sword to his belt while Merlin retrieved the bedclothes the king had thrown in his vague direction, "Now Merlin, you are to pay attention and not answer back today, understood? You are to treat our guests well and to make sure they are comfortable."

Rolling his eyes again, Merlin answered sarcastically, "Yes _Sire._" Ignoring him, Arthur headed out of the door with Merlin a few steps behind and they headed to the courtyard where Arthur was to welcome the visiting knights and dignitaries. As they watched the visitors riding into the courtyard, Arthur leant back, "And Merlin?" Merlin sighed, "Yes Sire?" "Call me lazy again and I'll have you thrown in the stocks." As he said this, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival who were stood close by started smirking, and Merlin had to resist the urge to join in, "Yes _Sire._" Arthur moved his hand back and playfully smacked Merlin in the stomach for his sarcastic tone before heading down to speak with the knights and dignitaries.

Five minutes later and Merlin found himself being told to help the other servants carry the visitor's luggage inside. Merlin sighed and started forwards, only the be tripped up by Gwaine, whose back he cursed at as the knights retreated inside the castle. Getting up, Merlin saw only a few servants and bags lying around. One knight along with a beautiful woman who was clearly his wife was yelling at a few scared looking servants who had obviously travelled with them. Starting over, Merlin gasped as the knight struck a young girl, who only looked about seventeen, across the face for not being able to lift a trunk. Stepping closer, Merlin put his hands behind his back and glanced at the knight, "Would you like me to carry your trunk Sir?"

The Knight turned from the still fearful girl to Merlin, "Who are you boy?" Reisting the urge to curse the knight for putting so much fear into the young girl and being so arrogant, Merlin replied smartly, "The King's manservant Sir, he ordered me to help with camalot's visitors, I would be happy to help with the trunk." The heavily built knight smirked at the still shaking girl, "You're lucky the boy was here to help you. Now both of you, GET TO WORK!" As he marched off with his wife, he reached back and shoved Merlin forwards into the girl, the pair of them landing in a heap beside the trunk.

After helping the young girl to her feet, Merlin smiled, "Hi, I'm Merlin, what's your name?" The girl smiled at him, "Hello Merlin, my name is Ava, thank you for helping me." Merlin shook his head, "It was nothing, Arthur ordered me to help with the luggage..." Ava's eyes grew wide at Merlin's casual reference to the King of Camalot. "Do you mean King Arthur? You address him by his first name..." Merlin nodded, "Uhm yeah... I have been his servant for a few years now... Anyway, let me help you take this up to his chambers, what is your master's name?" The girl nodded and helped Merlin lift it, "Sir Caldwell... Do you know where his chambers aree?" Merlin nodded, and they began the slow and tiring walk, carrying the offending trunk between them, up to the chambers.

Once they had placed it in the room, Merlin grinned and tried to catch his breath, "Do you have any jobs you need to do now?" Ava shook her head, "I won't be needed until lady Emelia and Sir Caldwell need their dinner and change for bed. I don't know anyone here apart from the other servants of Sir Caldwell and I don't get along well with them, I come from one of the out lying villages, they all grew up in the town we live in." Merlin nodded, "I know the feeling... I'll take you to see Giaus... He's the court physician, he'll have something to make your cheek better. And then if you want you can come with me to see the knights training, I have to go the their to sort Arthur's weapon and stuff out..."

Ava nodded gratefully and followed Merlin through the cattle to Giaus' chambers, the old man glanced up, "There you are Merlin, have you seen the state of your bedroom?" Merlin rolled his eyes at his mentor, "Giaus, this Ava, one of Sir Caldwell's servants. She hit her cheek on something, have you anything for her?" Giaus smiled sympathetically at Ava before nodding to Merlin, "Yes Merlin, you can tidy your room while I sort it." Grumbling to himself, Merlin walked up to his room and shut the door carefully as he murmured a spell under his breath and everything magically tidied itself into its rightful place. Once done he realised he couldn't go straight out as Giaus would guess what he'd done and would be livid that he'd done it while someone had been present so he stepped over to his window, opening it to stare out across the lower town to the right, and training ground to the left.

Down in the training ground he saw Camalot's knights laughing, joking and mess around as Arthur wasn't there. As he watched, what looked like Percival and Elyan each grabbed Gwaine, (he could tell by the hair length) and threw him into a cart of straw where he promptly clambered out and chased after them. Looking back to the lower town, Merlin saw Gwen walking along the main street with her maid and close friend Ysabel. As they walked they regularly stopped to talk with people on the street and many of the children were handing her flowers. Merlin turned back to his room with a grin on his face, feeling proud of his friend, "I always knew she'd make a great queen..."

* * *

**Please read and review but try to make it constructive... It's my fist ever fanfic and I don't want to be put off =p If you like it I will continue, as I said, but if not I have other projects I can work on =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, my second chapter! It should be more grammatically correct this time as I had someone read over it and make sure it made sense! Thanks for all the helpful and awesome reviews from you guys! =]**

* * *

Stepping down the steps from his room into the main chambers, Merlin smiled at Ava who was drinking the pain reliever Gaius had prepared for her. With a grin, he turned to Gaius.  
"I told you my room wasn't that bad... Its done now... I thought I'd show Ava where the servant's dining hall is, then she can come down with me to see the knights training... There's nothing better to cheer someone up than seeing those guys knock each other out..." He laughed as Ava smiled brightly at him while Gaius just shook his head.  
"Ok then Merlin, off you go, I have my rounds to do. You two be careful and keep out of trouble Merlin, I mean it!" With another grin, Merlin beckoned for Ava to follow and led her out into the corridor.  
"Sorry about Gaius, he fusses a lot..."

With another bright smile, Ava allowed Merlin to lead her through the corridors of the castle noticing how everyone smiled and said hello as he passed.  
"Thanks for being so kind Merlin, you seem quite popular around here..." Glancing sideways at her with a smile, Merlin shrugged and opened a door to their left that led into the slightly smaller servant's corridors.  
"I don't know, but I have been Arthur's manservant for quite some time so I guess I have gotten to know pretty much everyone around here... And you're welcome, I couldn't leave you struggling on your own though could I? I'm just glad I could help." His blue eyes shone brightly as he smiled at Ava and led her through a set of double doors into a large room full of tables. "This is the servant's dining room, Arthur keeps me late so I never eat in here but food is normally in here an hour after the nobles get their meal."

As Merlin led her back out into the corridors, Ava frowned slightly and glanced at him with a slightly awed and slightly confused look.  
"You call your King and Master by his name, does he mind? If I called my master by his name, he would be furious. I heard of a young servant who called my master by his name and got locked in the dungeon for a week..." Shrugging, Merlin led out her out a door and down some steps into the main courtyard where they ran into Gwen and Ysabel. Ava curtsied and greeted her shyly, not daring to look her in the eye.  
"My lady." Gwen smiled at her and leant forwards, resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as Merlin introduced them.  
"Gwen, this is my new friend Ava... Ava, this is my friend and Queen Gwen, and her maid Ysabel." As he spoke, Ysabel and Gwen smiled at him and Gwen handed the younger servant a flower.  
"Hello Ava, good to meet you... Any friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine, keep that flower, blue suits you!"

Blushing, Ava smiled shyly again as Merlin glanced around the courtyard, waving when he saw Gwaine, Elyan and Percival heading down to the training grounds.  
"Pleased to meet you my lady, thank you for the flower..." Gwen smiled as Ysabel motioned to the castle, reminding her that she was meant to be in a meeting.  
"Call me Gwen, Ava, now Ysabel and I must dash. You keep your eye on Merlin here, he could get himself into trouble anywhere..." As Ysabel and Gwen rushed off, Merlin grinned at Ava and began to lead her down to the training fields cheerfully.  
"She exaggerates, I couldn't get into trouble anywhere, just most places...Anyway, we had better get down there... Arthur will chuck me in the stocks for a week if I'm late again..." He sped up and led Ava down faster, the young serving girl hurrying after him while gazing around in awe at the citadel.

Reaching the training grounds, Merlin saw Arthur yelling at Gwaine who had managed to tear a large hole in a tent while having a contest with Percival over who could throw the furthest, him or Percival. Smirking, Merlin turned to Ava with a glint in his eye.  
"I give you the knights of Camelot Ava, brave, fierce and a bunch of children..." Ava giggled brightly as Merlin threw Arthur a sword. As she watched, Gwaine seemed to notice her watching Merlin and he came over, grinning cheekily.  
"Why hello, I am Sir Gwaine, a knight of Camelot. And who might you be young lady?" He leant down and kissed her handed as she giggled again and blushed harshly, Merlin appearing over his shoulder and laughing.  
"Gwaine, you're embarrassing the poor girl. This is Ava, she is one of Sir Caldwell and Lady Emelia's servants. She came with them to Camelot, I'm just showing her around right now..."

Gwaine grinned and reached back, pulling Merlin forwards and putting an arm across his shoulders, almost knocking the skinny manservant over from the force.  
"So you're friends with Merlin here? He's my best bud..." Pulling out from under the arm, Merlin shook his head, laughing at his friend as Arthur yelled for Gwaine to come over. Reluctantly, the knight obliged and disappeared, leaving Merlin and Ava alone again.  
"Sorry about Gwaine, he's a bit of a nutter, he's not always that bad, actually, sometimes he's worse... Especially after he's been in the tavern..." Just as Ava went to ask Merlin about him being friends with a knight, Arthur yelled over to him.  
"Merlin! Get yourself over here now, stop chatting up that girl and grab yourself a shield and sword, you're our practice dummy." Groaning, Merlin told Ava he'd be back shortly and dragged himself away, reluctantly picking up a shield and sword for himself.

An hour later, Merlin stumbled over to Ava, who was sat on the ground watching the training intently, feeling achey and concussed.  
"Hi Ava, have you been enjoying yourself?" Grinning up at Merlin, Ava nodded excitedly and allowed the manservant to pull her to her feet where he led her over to a table of Arthur's armor and swords.  
"Yes Merlin, that was brilliant, and you did really well... Especially as they were all picking on you on purpose... Well done!" Picking up Arthur's amor and swords, Merlin grinned at Ava over the towering pile in his arms.  
"Thanks Ava... I've got to take this all down the the armory and sharpen his sword... You can come with if you want but if you've got something better to do then feel free..." Reaching out, Ava answered his question by taking the breast-plate and gauntlets from his arms, leaving him with the chain-mail and swords.

The pair chatted as they walked back up to the castle, Merlin taking the lead slightly until they reached the armory and settled down on a bench. Sharpening Arthur's sword, Merlin smiled at Ava.  
"So, what do you think of Camelot so far? It's quite intimidating at first but its actually an amazing place..." Watching him sharpen the sword, Ava shrugged and smiled.  
"You're right, its an amazing place... It's very different from where I come from, you're friends with the nobles even though you're only a manservant and you're on a first name basis with the king..." Seeing the shock and confusion in Ava's eyes, Merlin stopped sharpening for a minute and tilted his head to one side as he looked at her before grinning a goofy grin.  
"I don't know, I knew Gwaine and Gwen before they became nobles and Arthur, well, he's Arthur, I've been his manservant since I saved him when I first came to Camelot, I guess we've just been through a lot together..."

As he finished speaking, the door to the armory swung open and Sir Caldwell appeared in the doorway, glaring at the two young servants.  
"GIRL! Lady Emelia has been searching for you, you are to go and tidy her new chambers immediately. And you boy, not only are you distracting my servant, you damaged a priceless gift for the King that was in that trunk. It's worth more than your life. You idiot!" Merlin and Ava hopped to their feet, but Merlin glared at the nobleman.  
"But Sir, we didn't drop it... We didn't even knock that trunk on anything, it must have been broken on the journey..." His comment seemed to make Sir Caldwell angrier and the man's face almost turned purple as he glared angrily at Merlin, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You IDIOT! How dare you answer back to me you disgusting servant, I will teach you your place." Slamming Merlin against the wall, Sir Caldwell punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to draw his knees up to his chest in pain so momentarily being held up by Sir Caldwell before he dropped him to the floor and kicked him in the chest. Ava dashed forwards to Merlin, earning herself a hard slap across the face by her master before he stormed out, leaving her knelt on the floor holding her face in pain next to a doubled over and gasping Merlin.  
"Doe-does he do that a lot Ava? When you make a mistake or answer back and stuff, I can't believe he just did that..." Struggling upright, Merlin saw Ava watching him carefully, tears streaming down her face as she cradled her painful cheek.  
"Yes Merlin, that's why I was so surprised by how things are run in Camelot... Are you Ok?"

Wincing, Merlin nodded, wiping his eyes as he clambered to his feet and grabbed Arthur's almost sharp sword.  
"I'll be fine... But I think I'm going to finish sharpening Arthur's sword in my room, just incase he comes back. You'd probably hurry to Lady Emelia before you end up in even more trouble... Why don't you come find me when you're done? Only if you want to of course, I'll be in my room in the physician's chambers, if you get lost, just ask a guard to show you..." Ava nodded at her new friend and dashed off, calling a thank you over her shoulder as she ran. Leaving the Armory slowly, Merlin shook his head. He could hardly believe how horrible Sir Caldwell was, he could only hope that they didn't stay too long, even if he did like having Ava around. As he walked, he felt the pan radiating from his chest and stomach and decided that if it got any worse, he'd have to talk to Arthur.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and please continue to to keep them nice and constructive as they all have been so far! **

**I can hardly believe the amount of support I've been getting so thank you a million times over! =]**


End file.
